


In Love May You Find the Next

by kabbypatty100



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, But im going to pretend it can bring Abby to Kane, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, I dont really know what the anamoly does, Romance, temporal anamoly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 15:11:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19948261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kabbypatty100/pseuds/kabbypatty100
Summary: The happy ending Kabby deserves. Abby finds Marcus in the anomaly.





	In Love May You Find the Next

Night begins to set in on Sanctum as Abby makes her way through the woods. These past few months have been both physically and emotionally exhausting. The Primes are gone, and she had helped play a role in stopping them. In a way, Abby feels like she has gained part of her humanity back. A tentative peace had been established in the meantime, as the society healed and rebuilt itself. Clarke thankfully is alive. And Abby’s somehow held it together and stayed clean and sober through it all despite the giant, aching pain in her heart.

He’s been dead for 3 months now. 

It still feels more like a terrible nightmare than the reality she is living in, but every time she closes her eyes she sees it. Marcus. In the airlock. About to be sucked into the vacuum of space as she begs him to stay with her. The memory of it all is too horrible to imagine and it has made sleep near impossible these past 3 months. Abby fights back tears as she tries to push the painful memory to the back of her head and focus on finding what she is looking for.

She had first heard about the anomaly from Octavia. In all honesty, Abby is still not quite sure what it is. It sounds like a gap in the time-space continuum or a portal to a parallel universe or something like that. All Abby knows is that it could give her a chance to see the man she loves again. To talk to him and hold him and kiss him and tell him how much she loves him and misses him.

Which is why she is headed to the anomaly now. A part of her doesn’t want to get her hopes up. The anomaly might not even be real, it might not be what Octavia said it was. It might kill her, it might not even take her to Marcus. But if there is even the slightest chance it will show her Marcus again, she has to go.

Abby continues walking deeper into the forest. The suns have completely set and other than her flashlight, she walks in near complete darkness. Just when she thinks she must be getting close, she sees something. A green light. Abby heads towards it, heart pounding. Is this it? She thinks to herself. She can just make out a figure in the distance. As she gets closer, her heart fills with joy when she recognizes who it is.

“Marcus!” she yells happily, at this point practically running towards him. He is smiling warmly at her, practically glowing and he looks so tender and warm and all she wants to do is throw her arms around him. However, without saying a word, Marcus turns around and vanishes into the green light.

Abby stops, out of breath, a feeling of sadness filling her. He was there, for a brief minute, and the sight of him gave her hope. Abby stares into the anomaly for a brief minute, and knows what she has to do. Taking a deep breath she steps forward into the green light. Marcus is there. It doesn’t matter where it takes me because Marcus is there. Everything will be ok. She tells herself as she walks into the light. That’s the last thing she remembers thinking before everything goes black. 

Abby wakes up to a bright light shining on her face. She is laying in the sunlight on cool green grass. She doesn’t see anyone else around. For a brief second, she thinks she might be dead and this might be Heaven. She stands up and looks around, and though she did not spend much time here, she recognizes the valley of Eden when she spots the gas station where her and Marcus had stayed.

How did I end up here? Abby wonders and begins to run through scenarios of what could have happened. Her immediate thought is that she traveled back in time. Which means Marcus could be up there in the gas station now, she realizes with a burst of joy. Or Clarke. Abby heads up to the station excitedly. Once she reaches the door however, a scary thought enters her head. What if I see my past self in there. The thought doesn’t frighten her off, but does put a little fear in her heart as she slowly opens the door.

Abby walks inside, and to her surprise, the place looks a little different than when her and Marcus stayed here. There is a cot up against the wall, and a duffel bag of clothes sitting on the floor nearby. On the wall there is a large sketched map of the region, and Abby starts to look it over before another picture catches her eye.

It’s her. It’s clearly one of Clarke’s drawings and it’s on the wall right next to the bed. As Abby looks at the drawing, she suddenly hears the creaking of the door opening. She turns around and smiles widely in disbelief when she sees who it is.

“Marcus!” It’s her Marcus, long hair and beard and brand and crucifixion scars and all.

“Abby!” He somehow looks just as shocked to see her as she is to see him. Next thing she knows, they are in each other’s arms, crying and holding each other tightly. Abby pulls back to cup his cheeks and cover his face in kisses, which causes him to let out a shaky chuckle. 

“You were dead” Marcus chokes through tears.

This makes Abby stop and look up at him curiously.

“What do you mean I was dead? You were dead, I watched you float yourself.” She can barely hold the tears back as she says that. Marcus shakes his head.

“No. Abby. No. You overdosed while being held captive by McCreery. Clarke found your body but by then it was too late…” His voice breaks. “And I wasn’t there for you. I’m so sorry, I should have been. Our last conversation, I gave you an ultimatum but you couldn’t quit yet. And I left you alone when you were in your darkest time… Oh Abby I’m so, so sorry.”

“Marcus, Marcus, baby it’s ok. I’m alive, see?” She gives him a soft smile. “I did overdose, but Clarke found me and was able to save me in time.”

Marcus looks confused. “But… you were dead. I saw your body. I’ve-“

“Marcus, shh. I think I have an explanation. Sit down.”

Abby and Marcus sit at the table and she begins to tell him everything. How she did the rapid detox with Clarke. How Vinson the monster and tried to take him away from her. How Earth was destroyed and they spend 125 years in cryo-sleep and awoke on a new planet. How the people on the planet used body-snatching to stay immortal. How in a desperate attempt to save him, she had placed his mind in another body. How he had ultimately floated himself to stop the Primes and their body snatching. How she followed a vision of him into a green light and ended up here.  
Abby finishes her story with Marcus’s hand in her own and watches as he takes it all in. He considers everything she told him. 

“So.. this green light er anomaly brought you back to me?”

Abby nods. “My guess is that it was some kind of portal to an alternate universe. And it brought me to a universe where you’re alive.” 

“And one where Earth wasn’t destroyed apparently”, says Marcus with a small smile. “We’re building peace here, a real peace, and its everything we dreamed of. But I still had this hole in my heart, this empty feeling. I wanted desperately to share this with you. And now I can.”

“Oh Marcus” Abby’s eyes are filling with tears again. “I’ve missed you so, so much.”

“I’ve missed you too” he says, and then they are in each other’s arms again, this time kissing passionately as clothes start to come off and they make their way toward the bed. 

Hours later, Marcus and Abby lay in bed, naked, in each other’s’ arms. Marcus has a peaceful expression on his face.

“It’s remarkable, isn’t it?” he asks her after a few minutes of silence.

“What is?”, she asks him, rolling over in his arms to face him.

“That the universe works like this. That it brought us back together after such painful heartbreak.”

Abby smiles and kisses him. “Yeah. Yeah it really is remarkable.”


End file.
